


Johnny Depp and The Princess

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian visits Justin late at night. Halloween fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnny Depp and The Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, later2nite!

Brian didn't notice that the leaves were turning red as he climbed the last branches toward Justin's window; well technically, Mikey's window. He knew that he had kind of promised that he wouldn't fuck Justin in his old room, and then there was the no tricks after midnight rule, but he was hardly a trick and Michael wouldn't whine over what he didn't know.

It wasn't the first time that he had climbed through the window since Justin had moved in and it probably wouldn't be the last. He felt like an adventurous teenager when he did it and that was really not a bad thing.

Brian had left Babylon's Halloween party in a hurry, dodging a thousand questions from Michael, not knowing how to explain this sudden need to be around Justin. He liked the ballsy Justin that had started to show lately; the Justin that didn't follow him around but who had found his own place in the gang.

It was still about the sex but it was something else too. Something he didn't particularly want to think or talk about. Something that felt awfully close to fun and friendship. He laughed when he was around Justin, sometimes even during sex, which scared him more than anything else.

Brian wondered what scene he would walk in on tonight. Most nights he found Justin naked and hard, waiting for him in bed. It was like the twink knew when he was going to show up even though he didn't know it himself until he was outside Deb's house.

He knocked lightly at the window and the light in Justin's room turned on. He saw Justin's face on the other side of the window and he looked terrified. What the fuck? Brian had expected a sleepy or horny Justin but not a scared one.  
Justin opened the window and jumped back into bed under the covers.

Brian crawled in through the window and shrugged his jacket off before he slid down next to Justin on the bed. He slung an arm over Justin's shoulder and pulled him closer. He was not going to ask him what was wrong. "So, what have you been up to tonight?"

"Just watched a movie," Justin answered, still looking a little shaky.

Brian smiled when he remembered the last time he had seen Justin like this. "Don't tell me you watched 'Halloween' again."

"No. 'A Nightmare On Elm Street'," Justin sighed.

"Ah, Johnny Depp." Brian bent down to kiss him.

"Yeah, he was hot. He still is." Justin managed to smile for the first time since Brian had entered through his window. "I just wasn't prepared for all the killing and this house is scary at night with all the skeletons Deb has overdecorated each and every room with..." Justin's voice trailed off as he snuggled closer to Brian, who had a hard time not laughing.  
"Can you just talk to me about something not scary?" Justin asked, for once sounding much younger than seventeen.

Talking was not what Brian had on his mind, but if it would make Justin relax and start behaving normally he guessed he could give it a shot. He took a deep breath and tried really hard not to feel too ridiculous.

"Once upon a time the Stud of Liberty Avenue left his stomping ground and found a pretty princess standing under a street lamp looking lost and in need of a hot fuck. The stud took him home and fucked him silly. During the following weeks he could not move without stumbling over the princess, who refused to leave him alone."

Justin turned around in Brian's arms, unbuttoned Brian's shirt and stroked his stomach, making him gasp. "I think the princess is ready to be fucked again," he giggled.

Brian kissed him and realized that he was never going to be able to explain this to Michael.


End file.
